


The Unfurling Of The Pepper Flower

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Pansy and Luna spend the night in a hotel, exploring some slightly wilder erotic games...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221brosiewilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I was inspired by your request for porn to write you something explicit - I hope it's something you will enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, who wishes to remain anonymous.

Pansy bit her lower lip and furrowed her brows, trying to look alluring yet faintly menacing at the same time. Normally, she adored Luna’s whimsies and the way she went off on a tangent with her musing aloud about anything and everything. But not this time – Luna had agreed to submit to some of Pansy’s slightly more dark and dangerous desires on this night, and Pansy was going to make sure that the woman she had come to love took the roles they were about to play very seriously indeed.

Luna’s attitude, however, seemed more languorous than submissive as she lay upon the bed awaiting Pansy’s touch.

“If you walk to the centre of the woods,” Luna said dreamily, “on a bright summer’s day, you will see the Pepper Flower unfurl. Its bud is swollen and red like a ripe capsicum, and when it opens it will perfume the air with cinnamon, and all the fairies will be attracted to its pollen. They will flock to it from miles away to inhale that aroma and to buzz around, flashing their multi-coloured wings and mating as they fly, mad with lust for one another.”

Her long blonde hair streamed magnificently over the whiteness of the pillows, catching the brilliant light of the crystal chandelier and making Pansy yearn to pull it, a compulsion she resisted for a moment or two before tightly winding her fingers through those glorious soft strands and tugging them sharply. Luna cried out, but did not try to struggle or pull away from her lover’s possessive grip.

Pansy made a low growl, deep in her throat. “Pretty,” she purred almost to herself, not really acknowledging Luna’s words about the flower, but contemplating Luna’s pale, smooth breasts with their delicate pink nipples. She leaned over to suck at one, then bite it viciously, making Luna sob and writhe a little against her.

“I don’t really give a flying fuck about fairies, or some smelly magic flower in the middle of the bloody forest,” Pansy snarled, trying to make her tone sound erotic and threatening all at once. Luna, however, was unable to stifle a giggle at Pansy’s choice of words, considering the fact that she had just been trying to distract Pansy from the scene they were enacting with a stream of consciousness about the mating habits of fairies.

Pansy growled again and smacked her hand hard against Luna’s bare thigh, leaving a vivid red mark on her skin. “Stop that,” she said severely, and with her other hand gave Luna’s hair another cruel yank. Luna wailed loudly, and Pansy smirked, glad to be at last having the desired effect.

“That’s better,” she said, her smile becoming wider and more evil at the sight of Luna’s eyes filling up with glistening tears of pain. “Now, let’s have no more talk of silly little beasts buzzing around in the tree-tops. I brought you to the best hotel I could find for a good, hard fucking, and to show you that I am vastly superior between the sheets to your hopeless fool of an ex-husband. And you’d better not be thinking of him while you’re in bed with me, or it will be the worse for you!”

“I’m not, Pansy – I promise!” Luna sniffled, and then screamed as her hair was pulled even harder than the two previous times. “I – I mean, Mistress,” she quickly whimpered, and Pansy gave a dark chuckle of satisfaction.

“That’s a little better. You’re learning – but far too slowly,” she breathed in Luna’s ear as she bent forward to nibble at her neck, before moving swiftly up to kiss her lips lightly. “I told you all the rules of this game before we started, and you’ve forgotten most of them already, by the sound of things. That’s simply not good enough.”

Pansy sat up and looked down at Luna, whose eyes had widened from a combination of fear and desire. “And you know what that means, don’t you, my gorgeous little slave?”

Her gaze was fierce and predatory, and she smiled again in satisfaction as Luna shivered. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Luna whispered, and her voice was trembling with both apprehension and need. “It means a spanking, Mistress.”

Pansy stifled a triumphant grin. “On your hands and knees, then, and keep your arse lifted high up in the air. And stay still – any wriggling around and I’ll use my wand to conjure up a whip to beat you with, instead of my hand, and it will hurt like hell and leave bruises that will last for days.”

Luna trembled again, but scrambled, eagerly but a little clumsily, to obey. Pansy took a deep breath, conscious of the moist heat between her own thighs as she contemplated Luna’s lusciously curved rear end, then suddenly brought down one hand as hard as she could. Luna cried out, in shock more than in pain, and Pansy took advantage of her stunned reaction to land several more vicious and unexpected blows, seemingly random and without pattern and loud as thunderclaps in the privacy of their room.

Luna had seemed to expect some sort of order and ritual to the punishment, something befitting the roles of Mistress and slave they had agreed on earlier, but Pansy was too swept up in the moment and the power that reciprocated lust gave her to care for such niceties any more. Her palm cracked against Luna’s naked flesh over and over, reddening its exquisite pallor and drawing more sounds of agonised delight from Luna. 

Pansy was breathing harshly, and she could smell the scent of Luna’s wetness as she ceased striking and slid two finger tantalisingly into the other woman’s dripping cunt, pulling the slick folds open and making Luna squirm and sob, lifting her hips even higher.

“If you want to get fucked, you’re going to have to beg for it,” she teased cruelly, and drew her hand away, leaving Luna empty. Her lover groaned in frustration and strove to keep her voice audible as she began to plead.

“Mistress – please – fuck me, I need you to!”

“That’s better,” Pansy said harshly, and stroked the outside of Luna’s wet hole with deceptively gentle fingertips. “You sound more like the slave you’re supposed to be. Now open that sweet pussy and that lovely mouth of yours nice and wide. Scream for me!”

And scream Luna did, as three fingers were pushed roughly into her at once. She thrust her haunches back as Pansy shoved in and out of her, filling and stretching her, moving in as deeply as she could. Luna was so perfectly hot and tight, surrendering herself completely to the hand that was so delectably invading and possessing her.

“Do you want to be fucked in your pretty little arsehole, too?” Pansy demanded, and Luna moaned in affirmation as Pansy pulled one finger out of her cunt and slid it into her smallest, tightest opening. She sped up her pace, becoming rougher and wilder in her motions. 

Luna’s skin was damp with perspiration, and her breath was ragged as her climax neared. She was so close to the edge when Pansy’s free hand reached around to caress her clit that she almost forgot her role, and whispered Pansy’s name before remembering that she was a slave, and supposed to beg.

“Please, Mistress, let me come?” she almost wept as she felt the first few spasms of ecstasy looming closer. Pansy laughed triumphantly, feeling dizzily enraptured, yet absolutely powerful, at having such a divinely beautiful woman at her command.

“All right then, since you beg so prettily,” she gasped, and rubbed Luna’s aching clit even harder. “Come for me, slave-girl. Come for me now!”

And with a loud cry, Luna climaxed, collapsing from the sheer force of her orgasm onto the bed in a shaking heap of bliss. Pansy thrust her fingers in and out of Luna’s holes a few more times before withdrawing and turning her beloved over, bestowing a tender kiss upon Luna’s soft lips, then pulling back with a satisfied smile.

“Now, let’s think of ways in which you can please your Mistress in return for all the fun you’ve had, my darling,” Pansy murmured seductively. “But first, let’s rest a while, and maybe you can tell me a little more about that sexy Pepper Flower.”


End file.
